Arkam: My Home Sweet Home
by whhsswimmer11
Summary: Danny lives in Arkam with his sister with a fruit loop and psychopath on his trail along with a family of bats...while Danny stay sane. (includes all the bat kids bat mans has every had in any and all series) . I don't own anything: not the characters of any of the shows, the cover image pic, or the setting.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N): this chapter is basically all the info you need to understand the plot characters and basically how my mind depicted this story out. No Flames Please.

Setting: Danny got his ghost powers at birth due to maddie messing with ectoplasm on her due date caused an explosion and almost giving a stillbirth baby. By the time Danny breaths he was a halfa. No one knows except his sister Jazz, who is older than in the shows when Danny is born she is 12 and when Danny is 14 she's 26 with a husband named Zachary. Jazz works at Arkam, as a psychiatrist. She admits Danny to hide him from Vlad who new of Danny powers at the family reunion 12 years ago when Danny was events of TUE is what really set off sending Danny there, everyone died except Jazz. Dan was never trapped in the thermos and is searching for his younger self in his moment of weakness so he can train him in being a mini Dan. All of dannys powers are there. No dani. Danny may be OutOfCharacter, he is physically a teen but he is childlike when he's with jazz. Danny does have anger outbursts.

Batman finds out about Danny when returning from recapturing the escaped prisoners during the jail break. Wonder why he's there.

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: My not so Sweet Visitor**

Ever since the accident, Danny's body aged differently. His mind aged regularly so if he 14 he would have a mind of a 14 year old teenager, but with a shy, more child like attitude. Know his physical appearance is different, for every year older he gets it take two years for his body to grow, since he is 14 now his body is that of a 7 year old. So you could understand why having a child living in Arkham is strange. Jazz his psychiatrist and sister. would be the one who organized everything he did. But she only has half the parenting rights of Danny. Ever since Danny's 24 year old evil, jerky self destroyed their parents and friends, Vladamir Masters has had joint custody of Jazz meaning: If Danny can't live with him then he can get visiting hours with Danny when ever he wants, and Jazz can't do anything about it.

So here Danny was sitting in his room coloring one of the many coloring books he has, when the door to his room opened up revealing a guard. The guard walked over to Danny and crouched down to his level, stating, "Guess what kiddo? You get to go to the visitors wing today. Your sister already approved so know all we have to do id take you to your visitor, how does that sound?"

Danny looked up from his coloring smiling brightly, showing how pure, and innocent he was-is. He swiftly closed his book, placed the crayon in its box and neatly set them aside before getting up with the guard, taking his hand and walking out into to the hall. They passed by other inmates who only stared either in wonder, for never seeing a child in Arkham or in shock due to how the usually cruel guard was walking down the hall holding one of the inmates hands, it was unthinkable.  
When they reached the visitor wind, Jazz stepped through a door dismissing the guard, hugged Danny who hugged her back. But for some reason the hug felt like a sorry, not a happy-to-see-you hug. Danny frowned before asking, "Jazz who' my visitor and why are you so down?" His concern showed in his little arctic blue eyes. Jazz sighed before stating in a matter-of-fact tone, "Danny you know that no matter what happens in their I'm always here for you, and i know you may be scared, but be the big boy with the teenage mind in their, be mature and polite not rude. Please. Now for who you're seeing, well...you remember that i have half of the custody over you and...someone else has the other half, well their here to check up on you okay?"

Danny didn't speak but had fearful eyes, because the person who has half of his custody was the same person who would turn him evil, turn him into that monster that killed his friends and parents. Sucking down that fear he nodded bravely at his sister, before telling her, "I'm ready, Jazzy"

Jazz nodded before opening up teh door and leading danny into the visiting room, which was being occupited by a silver hair man...Vlad Masters, whos facial expression turned into a cunning smirk once danny entered the room. Danny sat in the chaot across the table from Vlad.

Vlad commented, "Don't you look so grown up, coming in here without your sister, unlike last time, Little Badger"  
Danny nodded but didn't say anything, keeping his eyes off of Vlad's cold eyes. Vlad hummed before asking, "Have you been practicing your powers, or doing anything besides rotting in a jail cell?"

Danny answered softly, "I practice with Jazz, everyday. Um, why are you wondering?"

Vlad didn't answer only stared in expectant at the child.

Danny gulped before stating the one word he told Vlad time in time again he would be, "Father?"

Vlad's smile grew twice in size, before he answered, "We'll my boy, I'm just making sure my son got all the training he needs to protect himself from deranged criminals that live her-"

Danny muttered forgetting about Vlad's excellent hearing, "Their not deranged their just misunderstood..."  
Vlad scolded, "Daniel it's very rude to interrupt your superiors. Now I've got a couple of news i would like to tell you about: One) Arkham has been taken under my wing, so I'll be able to visit you more often, and two) I've set up another custody trial, and this time i have accomplished everything the Judge asked last time so i can get FULL custody over you, so soon you can get out of this horrid place."

Danny blanched before scooting the chair back with a Screech. He was shaking with wide eyes at Vlad mumbling, "No, nonononono you can't do that...you...you can't take me away from Jazzy-I WON'T LET YOU!" The end coming out as a mini wail, which slammed Vlad into the wall seething mad, at the younger halfa. Danny seeing the incoming pain in Vlad's eyes rushed to the door banging to be let out.

Vlad tsked, "That won't work Daniel, i asked for a 1/2 hour visit and its only been 20 minutes. i still have 10 minute with you boy!" Vlad gripped the young child by his throat, hoisting him into to the air. As Danny gasped for breath. Vlad swung Danny towards the opposite wall, where Danny knew Jazz was waiting in so at the last moment before colliding with the wall, Danny phased through, and tightly hugged his sister, who was gasping at how Danny just escaped Vlad. While the guards in the room looked shock at the young boy, crying in his sisters arms, crying out, "Don't let him take me. Don't let him take me." over and over again.

When Danny finally fell asleep from crying, she asked the guards to carry him to his room while she was going to talk with Masters for hurting her brother, charge, and patient.

As the guards walked through the hall with a sleeping Danny in their arms, the inmates started to question:

"What happened to the kid?"

"Did he cause the building to shake?"

While some of the more insane criminals asked,

"Who ever did that to the kid, on my friend list"

"serves that little brat right for being in Arkham"

When they reached Danny's room-it was never considered a cell to Danny- they laid him down, tucked him in, and locked the door as the walked down the hall yelling, "ALL RIGHT LIGHTS OUT YOU MAGGOTS!"

 **(A/N): Well that is Chapter 2. Now you all have to remember he may be mentally a teenager, but he has impulses as any child would, like cowering in the presence of danger, or freaking out-but then again even as a teenager Danny freaks out like that, almost.**

 **Thanks to all the people who either Followed, Favorited or Reviewed.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The New Boss of Arkham

Jazz stormed back into the visitor room, where Vlad was straightening out his jacket so when he walked out he would look professional. Slamming the door behind her, Vlad didn't even flinch, when she accused, "How could you! He's still a child Vlad! You may have custody of him also, but you can't just rile him up, berate him, and especially harm him because he got on your nerves, or was a little rude. i don't know what you said to him but i don't want you to see him for a few days at LEAST! Y-"

Vlad cut in the middle of Jazz's rant, "We'll you see my dear girl, i don't have to anything you say because effective immediately I'm calling your removal of the board, revoke all privileges of your brother, your license suspended, and FIRED!"

Jazz screeched, "WHAT?! Who do you think you are!-"

Vlad answered smoothly, "I believe I'm you new boss, and I'm going to make many changes. There has been a change in schedule for the next court hearing. Instead of 2 months away it will be 2 days from know, your lawyer should have told you the moment it was announced yesterday. Now i would have to ask you to leave this property. NOW"

Jazz huffed before stating, "you're tearing apart his life and you don't care. Danny won't stay put, he's coming with me", and with that said she slammed the door as she stormed down to the inmates ward. Upon seeing that the criminals where being put to bed, she speed quickly to find her little brother. But when she got to his room, he was nowhere to be seen.

Jazz asked, "Danny? Are you in here? Please come out!"

One of the black crayons lifted off the floor, and was placed on a piece of paper before it wrote:

 _Is the big meany gone?_

Jazz smirked at her brothers sentence before nodding. Danny suddenly appeared in the spectra plan, before stating, "i woke up and you weren't with me. I thought he finally got to me...he said he's in charge of Arkham"

Jazz nodded sadly, before stating happily, "I know but, your not going to be leaving me anytime soon, so I'm taking you out of-"

The door to Danny's room was quickly swung open, as Vlad, and numerous guards strolled in.

Vlad stated cruel, "i thought i told you to leave Ms. Fenton, guards separate her from the child now. And Daniel, do be a good boy and come over here and stand next to me, son"

Danny stayed rooted and latched on to Jazz. The guards grabbed Jazz and Danny separately before forcefully prying them away from each other. Danny was in hysteria screaming, "NO! JAZZ! LET ME GO!", with tears streaming down his face as he was placed in Vlad's arms, seeing as if he was on the ground he would try to run. Jazz was handcuff and carried out of the room. When they disappeared down the hall, and no one was in the room besides Danny and Vlad, Danny activated his invisibility and intangibility and slipped through Vlad's hands, but Vlad just smirked before clapping and green dome surrounded the scared child.

Vlad sneered down at him, stating, "You're not going to escape me Little Badger, the dome will make sure of that. Now until the court hearing you will be staying in your room, like all the other inmates do, and put on the same schedule as them. If you use your powers when we aren't training you will get an inhibitor bracelet like the other super powered criminals get. Do you understand me, Daniel?"

Danny was quivering in his spot, with big teary eyes, but non the less nodded, but that didn't please Vlad. Sending an electrical current through the floor of the dome, Danny screamed in agony at the electrocution. Vlad smirked before stopping and walked towards the door stating, "That was a punishment of not properly speaking. Be a good boy now and stay out of trouble, son"

After Vlad closed the door, the electricity stopped and the screaming died down. rubbing his wet eyes, Danny grabbed a crayon, and a coloring book of Batman kicking the Joker's butt. After coloring them in respectively, he labeled them as Joker (Fruit loop Vladdy), Batman as (Danny's Protector). He smirked at the drawing before. curling up into a ball, and closed his eyes.

 **(A/N): That's Chapter 3 people. I know some people question why Danny is Characterized as he is, and that because it puts a more sinister character to Vlad, all the while showing others how brave this little kid is even when he scared to death, all the while capturing his innocence.**

 **Okay during the next Chapter we get to meet Danny's Protector, and we also see the Danny becoming more heroic.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Next Day: Chapter 4: Meeting Danny's Protector**

Since Danny had the same scheduel as the other inmates he had to get up and go to the lunch room around 7am, instead of eating in his room. Saying he was nervous was an understatement, he was panicking on the inside. Once he stepped through the cafeteria doors all noise silenced, and everyone stared at him. The Guard who Vlad hired over night, pushed him towards the food line. After getting his food tray which was teetering in his hands, he walked over to a corner of the room, sat down and tried to eat the slop that the place posed as food.

He heard footsteps approach in the distance, and quickly jerked his head towards the sound only to stare into the eyes of the Joker, Penguin, Two-Face and the Riddler. Gulping Danny squeaked, "Uh, Can I help you?"

If Jokers grin was any warning his fight or flight sense was buzzing like crazy. But Vlad said not to use his powers. The Riddler picked up the halfa, and hauled him to their table, where Ivy and Harlee sat, with and Clay face. He plopped the child down in between the two females, before Joker addressed the kid, "So whats your name little fella?" with an insane smirk.

Danny gulped down his fear as his teenage mind took over, stating "My names Danny"

Harlee interjected, "We'll HI kid, you new here or what?"

Danny shook his head before stating, "No I've been here for two weeks, i was just put on a different scheduel than you guys i guess?"

Two face was giving Danny a weird look, but that could have just been the way his face was stuck as, when he said, "How would you like to get out of here, kid?"

Danny frowned, "But if i get out of here then i wouldn't be able to protect myself from the bad guy who runs it..." and mumbled to himself. Which Joker took as a yes of course before he said, "I like you kid, you got that gleam in your eyes that spell mischief, so around 1 we are busting out, and we'll bust you out too. Just kep your mouth zipped and you'll be home free."

That was 5 1/2 hours ago and he was now being shoved outside in the recreational area, of Arkham. He brought his chalk that he hid in his mattress the night before, and stuffed it in his pocket before walking over to an open area of the ground and began to draw with his chalk. He was starting to draw his home town when his arms, decided to draw a different picture, a more evil picture...

in the drawing it showed thousands of burnt buildings, and wrecked cars, and bodies littering the streets, with two people in the air, hovering over them in the blood red skies. A figure with blue skin, red eyes, muscles, a fork tongue, pointed ears, and flaming white hair. stood smirking in the sky holding an unconscious black hair child, whom was wearing the baby blue pj's Danny was allowed to wear while in Arkham. The taller figure looked to be laughing with gleam at the destruction-

Danny blinked before staring down at the drawing he made, unconsciously while he was daydreaming. His eyes went wide before he screamed, but that was at the same time an explosion went off at one of Arkham's walls, creating a huge hole. Chaos was everywhere, but Danny was frozen to his spot. He didn't notice guards running by him trying to stop the escaping criminal nor did he realize Gotham's best hero had started to bring prisoners back, and lock them away. But what he did notice is that an insane laughter was ringing in his ears. It wasn't Joker insane, but a cruel, evil, sinister insane laugh.

A blast of ice was sent his way, by Mr. Freeze, was when Danny finally looked up but he was too slow to act. He closed his eyes waiting to be thrown across the room when-

Danny opened his eyes to see a black cap has fallen over him, big hands grabbed him in a protective hold, and picked him up as they jumped out of the way of the Blast.

A gruff voice barked out, "Watch him"

And before he knew it he was clutching to the person he was handed to in a death grip, with a deathly pale complexion and haunting blue eyes.

When everything was said and done, the Dark Night walked over to Danny asking Nightwing, "What is a kid doing in Arkham-"

A snide voice said, "I can assure you Batman, he isn't a helpless kid. He is actually a patient here and he needs to be put back in his cell. If you could hand him over..."

His voice drawled out as he say Danny shaking like a leaf, raising an eyebrow the Dark Night turned to the small child was deathly scared. Sighing Batman, grabbed the child, held him and walked towards the Child room in Arkham making sure he was okay, and asleep. Batman closed the door, and turned to a mister Vlad Masters.

Batman snapped, "Who would put a 7 year old kid in a Criminally Insane Institution!"

Vlad waved off the comment, before stating, "That child is dangerous, but he isn't your responsibility, he's mine-"  
Red Hood asked, "And you would be...?"

Vlad glanced at him before facing the dark night replying, "I'm the owner of Arkham now, head warden, and that child's guardian"

Before anyone of Batman's Bat-kids could ask, Batman, stated threateningly, "This is not over! I will be checking up on him. And I will be looking into this. Til then"

And with that said they left, but each saw Vlad smirk of power on his face as he locked the child's door, and turned on a green electric shield. Yes much looking into both of their histories.

 **(A/N): Well that's Chapter 4 people and the Batman will be having a long night.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Trial: Chapter 5**

Bruce Wayne stayed up all night digging information, that was deeply hidden away, even with the help of Dick, it took them all night. But what they found wasn't looking good...The found out Vlad was having a custody battle of Danny against Danny's sister, Jazz. The only way according to the Judge, that he could get FULL custody was to: a) have proof that Jazz was incapable of taking care of Danny: which was accomplished by Jazz being fired, and b)prove that Danny lived in an unfit environment, which living in Arkham is a big No No. All in all Jazz was losing her brother today, any and all contact is being restricted by the restraining order Master's Lawyers have in order.

Bruce sighed, rubbing his temples, he doesn't even know the kid, nor does his kids know Danny yet they already sided against Bruce and were pleading with him to take custody of the child...It didn't help when Bruce mentioned Jasmine Fenton, for Cassie had been Pen-pals with her 2 years ago, which started another chaotic event. All in all when court started Bruce and his little group of bats, were in the first two seats on Jazz's side of the court room.

Danny...well Danny was between having a Panic Attack and Fainting when they told him he was going to have to be in the same room as Vlad again. Because earlier that morning, Vlad...

Flash Back...

 _Danny rubbed his eyes as a godawful amount of light swarmed the room making his forget about sleeping, but when he opened his eyes, he wished it was all a nightmare. Vlad was leering over him with a smirk, before he hauled Danny out of his bed and out the door, walking the back way to his 'new' office. Along the way Vlad made sure to lecture Danny on what he expected of Danny..._  
 _"You will not look at your sister or talk to her. You will stay by my side unless the Judge or an officer tells you otherwise. You will only answer when spoken to. You will only speak Positively about our visits. Is that Crystal Clear, son?"_  
 _Danny nodded his head, stating softly, "yes, loud and clear...father"_

Present...

Danny did everything the mean man asked of him, yet that didn't mean he liked listening to him. He was brought out of his thoughts when the Lawyer from Vlad's side called Danny up to the state. Which after getting up their and pledging to tell the truth, the Questions began. like:

"Are you locked up in your room from hours on end?"

"Did your sister often had to leave you alone by yourself unguarded in Arkham?"

"Did your sister allow any other visitor except Mr. Masters visit you?"

and the Answers following it where: "Yes, Yes, No"

Then Jazz's Lawyer asked:

"Are you Happy with your sister?"

"Do you feel safe in your room?"

"Do you want to go to Vlad?"

And Danny answered immediately, "YES!, yes, NOOOO!"

To say the least lawyer objected after the last question stating along the lines that rarely allowed Daniel to see Vlad so they aren't as connected as Jazz was to her brother"

After much tiresome hours, Bruce decided to let his presence be known, Bruce asked the judge, "Your Honor, if you'd excuse my interruption, if young Danny isn't allowed with his sister, and doesn't want to got to Mr. Master, i can take care of him, even Adopt him if he'd like. As you see, as discuses Danny suffers from PTSD, like most of my wards [gestures to his wards], I'm very capable of dealing with his situation, and I'm sure he'd never be to lonely, seeing as i have i guess a full house. Danny would be perfectly well cared for, and get a good education whether it be home schooled, private school or public."

The judge stared at Bruce for a while, before turning to Danny, smiling down at him asking, "Does that sound better than going to Mr. Master's?"

Danny nodded happily, replying, "Yes ma'am"

The judge said to the courtroom, "It is settled, until I, the jury or young Danny changes his mind, young Danny will be staying with Bruce Wayne until further notice, until adoption papers are signed by Bruce Wayne you still have some rights in regarding young Danny. Unfortunately, the Restraining order placed yesterday by lawyer will remain in place until you Ms. Fenton, find a new job, a stable home, and has proven yourself worthy of caring for your brother. Court Dismissed!"

 **(A/N): Chapter 5 is done. I noticed that Arkham is spelled wrong in the title, well that was because i typed that first before i started the story and figured out that i left out the 'h' in Arkham and so yeah human error no body perfect. Also there may be grammar and spelling mistakes.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Meeting the New Family With Haunted Pasts**

When the Bat clan made it home with their newest member, it was well passed noon, and very hot outside. Danny, whom wasn't sure who to trust hid behind Bruce's leg, as they walked in. Alfred was out of town with his Butler friends for a much needed retreat, which Bruce assured him: "The Mansion will still be standing when you return".

They entered the big living room. Bruce sat on the couch with Danny a few inches away from him.

Bruce stated, "Danny I would like to introduce ALL of my wards, there's: Richard, Jason, Tim, Damian, Cassie, and Stephanie. And I'm sure you now my name is Bruce Wayne. So why don't you tell us about yourself?"

Danny looked at Bruce asking with only his eyes, WHY?

Sighing, Danny stated, "Well my names Danny as you know. Uh...my parents, they were killed by a psychopath, and my sister has been taking care of me...Meany Master's is a close family friend who only wants whats best for me...so yeah?"

the next few hours went as each telling Danny their back story until they meet Bruce and soon enough after a light dinner (Had a Big lunch before getting home), they where showing Danny his new room and tucking him in...the other Bats had a job to do, but they couldn't leave Danny unattended, so despite his actions everyone except Jason believed that Gotham would be more safer if he watched over Danny then tried to maul a criminal into a broken and bloody state like usual.

Dream scape:

Danny was playing at one of the parks he saw on the ride to the mansion, swinging on the swings, sliding down the slides, and playing in the sandbox. Despite not playing with anyone the park was pretty full. The birds where even chirping, until a huge gust of wind spun Danny around. Once he stopped spinning, no one was in the park, and it was eery quiet, the birds where gone. Danny began to get nervous and made his way towards the exit to the park, when the park gates slammed shut, loudly. Turning around trying to find a way out he did see the hidden figure creeping up behind him, nor did he see the glow radiating off him.

Danny began to hyperventilate, as he tried to find a way out, he shriek when a hand landed on his shoulder, and cried in pain when green electricity poured through the hand and into his tiny body, causing it to go slack as he leaned against the figure, too tired to move. But he did catch sight of red eyes, blue skin,...and flaming white hair.

Exit Dream scape:

Danny was screaming, tossing and turning in his bed, as Jason cursed trying to wake him up. Seeing no response out of the young boy, he turned on his com telling the other:

"Drop what ever your doing, and get your A**es down here. The brats freaking out in a nightmare and isn't waking up!"

It took less then 5 minutes for every single bat to arrive at the scene. And Danny was still screaming but had stopped moving. Bruce came over to shake him awake, when Danny suddenly went limp. with half lidded eyes staring blankly at Bruce, but it wasn't his happy arctic blue eyes, no i was glassy fogged blueish gray eyes, holding nothing but fear in them.  
Scooping the boy in a hug, Bruce soothed him back to sleep, whispering to Dick to make sure the Adoption papers where one hundred percent signed before he raced them to the lawyer. Damian being the closest to the young boys age, asked his father, "Father will he be alright?"

Bruce nodded before saying, "I don't know. I hope so but, we just have to wait and see what happens next. Y'all should go to bed it's almost midnight and everyone has school in the morning and i have work, I'll take Danny with me so don't worry. Just...go to bed please"

 **(A/N): Here is chapter 6. FYI: updates will NOT i repeat WILL NOT be likely everyday. i would have updated yesterday had i not gotten sick. And today's the 4th of July! So yeah.**

 **Okay so i will give you a hint, these dreams are artificial, meaning they aren't created by Danny but by someone else.**

 **Thanks for all the Follows, Favorites and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Brother Bonding**

When Danny finally woke up at 530 in the morning it was to his adoptive father holding him in a protective way as he noticed a lump at the foot of the bed, whom crawled in a few hours ago to check on his brother. When Danny began to try to untangle himself he ultimately wakes up Bruce and the lump who turns out to be a very groggy and tired Damian.

Bruce asks, "You okay Danny?"

Danny looks to Bruce before nodding, and whispering almost, "yeah...just a nightmare-"

Damian asks cutting Danny off, "Must have been some nightmare, are you sure your felling okay?"

Bruce sighed as Danny answered, "i feel just fine? Why what happened?" having a confused face as he turned towards Bruce.

Bruce stated, "Damian go get dress for school, I'll bring Danny down to the kitchen in a minute..."

Damian nodded before crawling off the bed and walking to the door, mumbling, "I'm glad you feel better"

Once Damian left the room, Bruce turned to Danny with a concerned yet stern face, Bruce asked, "Now Danny...tell me the through...Are you Mentally and Physically fine, or are you scared?"

Danny mumbled, but Bruce picked it up, "I'm not scared...I'm terrified"

Bruce asked, "Of what? What are you terrified of, Danny?-"

Danny said, "I'm terrified of being taken away from the people i care about and who care about me...I've seen, in my dreams how 'HE' plans on doing it, but i don't know when-"

Bruce asked, "You have visions of whats gonna happen?", which Danny nodded but said, "Not of just what will happen but sometimes i relive my past...it's terrifying"

Bruce nodded before getting out of bed, and picking Danny up placing him on his hip, because for a 7 year old he is really tiny, and walks out of the room and towards the kitchen.

After making Damian and Danny, the 2 youngest out of all the bats, their breakfast, Bruce got him dressed and gave Danny some clothing telling Damian, "Be ready to leave in 5 minutes, I'm driving you to school today"

Dick, whom was visiting from college since yesterday was the weekend, was in classes at Buldhaven University. Jason who was in his senior year of high school, along with Stephanie where already on their way to the, as Jason calls it, The 'Brainwashing Institution', or Gotham High. Tim and Cassie where going to Gotham middle for their last year.

So since Damian was 10 he went to the Elementary school right next to Gotham High.

Once the boys where in the car, Danny asked, "Am I going to school?"

Bruce looked at the rear view mirror replying, "I have a day set up next week to test what your academic skill level is then i can let the school place you in the grade you need, but for know your going to go to work with me...and also it gives the perfect way to watch you, and make sure you don't have a Day mare."

During the ride Danny and Damian seemed to brotherly bond together, as they talked about random things, even going as far as talking about their future, which Danny vague gestured to Bruce that he 'dreams' about the 'his' future.

After dropping of Damian, and walking into his office at Wayne Enterprises, he set to work doing his routine things as Danny colored on a piece of paper, with rainbow colored highlighters Bruce's assistant gave Danny.

So far Bruce got most of his work, done and Danny seems to be acting normally...meaning not screaming and shaking in fear. It wasn't until the room they where in filled with a green gas, that Bruce ran to Danny in an attempt to protect the boy but barely got a foot from his desk before the both collapsed and passed out, unknown to the attacked, unconsciously sending Danny into his dream scape where a nightmare awaited.

 **(A/N): So here is Chapter 7. I'll give you 3 guesses on who released the gas. And the first two don't count. Danny's Day and Night mares are significant in every way. I know what your gonna say...a cruel cliff hanger. But hey it's like almost 10 at night, i got to get up early in the morning, and to make it worst tomorrows a Monday, YIPPEE!-i hope you can tell this is dripping in sarcasm. so yeah excuse any grammatically incorrect or spelling errors you find.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Saving You From Drowning**

Usually when you have a night terror you think its real, but for Danny he knows it's not because this time he lived this before, but the memory is slightly altered.

He was back in his little room in Arkham, with his sister as they where about to leave, when the door slammed open to reveal Danny's least favorite person and his guards flooding the room. It was exactly how the memory went, but Jazz instead of being escorted out, Vlad order her to be shot in the forehead between the eyes in front of an already traumatized Danny. When her body hit the floor, Danny pleaded, "JAZZ! JAZZ! GET UP! GET UP, PLEASE!". Tears where streaming so fluidly down his eyes you could have stood in a 3in puddle. Vlad was just smiling his creepy smile as he hoisted Danny over his shoulders, and walked out the cell with him.

Every end mate stared at the screaming child as Vlad carried him down the hall. Danny, if he got any louder, would accidentally activate his Ghostly Wail, and more than likely hurt everyone in the building.

Vlad whispered to the child, "That Little Badger is only the beginning of what you will see when your by my side ruling the world as my son. I warned you, about rejecting me that week you learned your ice powers. Now Daniel, you need to stop crying, NOW!"

Danny shook his head frustration as he kicked, screamed, punched and cried to be released from Vlad's cold grasps.

Stopping in the middle of the isle with all the inmates watching, thousands upon thousands of Volts of electricity entered the small child, making his howl in agony, as his body shut down, and his motor movements stops, leaving him draped over his shoulder unconscious...

Meanwhile...

Bruce jerked awake as his consciousness returned to him. Him being Batman immediately noticed he was tied to a chair, and that it was steel chains and not ropes. And Since Batman isn't Superman he doesn't have his suit nor utility belt on him, but he did have a tracker on his collar and a transmitter device connected with it. After a quick scan of the room he knew he was alone. He quickly pushed it hoping one of the bird brains would answer.

When someone picked up, he was more worried then relieved the hear, "What! I'm in the middle of a Freaking test!-"

Bruce whispered, "Jason shut up and listen. Danny and I have been kidnapped i need you to reach Dick and Tim, and tell them of my location. I need you to find Danny...And before you even ask yes, you a greatly injure the person holding him hostage but under no circumstances will you leave them dead, near dead, or missing bodily parts."

Jason grumbled before calling the boy wonder. But before they cut the connection the door to the room slammed open revealing figure, that was average hit, had little to average muscular build, and a wicked smile on his face as he stepped towards Bruce.

His cynical laughter, announced, "Well it seems mister money bags has finally awoken. So tell me are feeling happy?"

Bruce asked in a staged concerned voice, "What's going on? Why did you kidnap me and my son? Where is my son?"

The Joker walked over to Bruce and laid an arm on his shoulder as he, replied, "Don't worry I didn't do any harm to the kid, we were Prison mates after all. No he's just resting, in the other room across the facility, down a couple flight of stares, peace f-"

A high pitched scream rang though out the building nearly shacking it, cutting the Joker off.

Joker sighed before smirking towards Bruce stating, "We'll i think he just woke up-"

Bruce tried to reason, "You don't understand he's suffering from PTSP- He's having a night terror!"

Joker frowned before just shrugging walking over to the door, before replying, "Well its a good thing our lovely friend Harlene is on guard as Scarecrow watch-"

In the next second Nightwing and Robin bet up Joker and successfully rescue Bruce.

However when the reach Danny's location its to see Danny staring wide eyes as Red Hood, was shown to be Jason, due to Danny holding his mask. Whom was also shaking on the floor, obviously being effected by Scarecrows fear toxin gas. Scarecrow on the other hand looks like he's being replenished in strength by his fears. Shaking off the frozen look Danny turns his attention to Scarecrow, who's smirk wasn't as wicked as Vlad nor a sadistic as his future self. Danny hopped to his feet, raising a glowing fist, and ran towards Scarecrow with determination in his eyes yelling, "NO ONE IS GONNA HURT MY FAMILY ANYMORE!"

The blast connected with Scarecrow knocking him unconscious, as Danny collapsed from using so much energy, but he new he was safe now because he fell into Bruce's arms.

 **(A/N): He's Chapter 8 people. And it looks like Danny is catching on quickly, and so is the Bat Family. But how will Danny cope with seeing is sister's corpse in his nightmare, which may or may not come true...Speaking of shots, i had to get a Meningitis Shot Today...Shot+me=panic attack. But no biggy...so TTFN... Ta Ta For Now!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Truth Between the Bats**

No one moved after Danny fainted, they where too stunned to say anything, and with Jason finally calming down, it only complicated more things. There was no doubt about Scarecrow say his face, which if they can connect Jason to Bruce then they would find Batman...not good.

Jason hissed at Bruce, "Why'd you take off the mask. I told you to never take off my mask-"

Nightwing interrupted, "Uh Jay, it wasn't Bruce...uh it was Danny..."

Jason finally realized the unconscious boy in Bruce's arms. Who also had a slight smoke coming off his hand.

Bruce said, "I think i know why Danny's been in Arkham, and why Master's want him so badly...he has powers"

Damian asked timidly, "Does this mean he will be another target for groups like the Light and the League of Shadows?"

Tim tried to reassure, "I think they would have already tried to get their hands on him, besides most of the members are in Arkham-"

Bruce cut in, "Which had a rapid deduction in criminal patients due to a clean bill of health, as Mr. Masters' puts it, meaning if they haven't done anything yet, they might not had a chance to before so know if they find out about him he could be in serious danger..."

Nightwing reasoned, "We need to get going before anyone sees us"

Bruce nodded picking up the light child in his arms, and proceed to head to the Bat mobile Nightwing so graciously brought with him.

 **(A/N): Sorry for being almost a week behind in writing this, My hand has been hurting ALOT lately. So here is Chapter 9, i know it's way to short, but the other half of this chapter is on a dead iPad at the moments so i will try to update in the morning.**

 **I've also felt kinda down since no one reviewed last Chapter, so it didn't alert me on my mail that it was read so i didn't continue on with the chapter.**

 **I WILL NOT PUT THIS ON HIATUS OR FOR ADOPTION OR DISCONTINUED. It's my plot that i don't want twisted...sorry if this sounds mean or cruel.**

 **TTFN!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Ch9 Pt 2**

For once, Danny had a relative peaceful dream, No mean Vlad, no twisted memories, No haunting Future, Just his new family. When Danny finally woke up, it was to see he was in a very dark cave, with a…huge penny! Batman stood off to the side watching his adoptive son. The papers has finally been finalized.

Danny despite with a slight pain in his bones, jumped up and out of the bed and ran over to the giant penny, gawking at it like a little kid in a chocolate Factory.

Batman walked out of the shadow, and right to Danny's left side. Not even the movement beside him, could advert Danny's attention.

Batman said, "For something only worth a cent its actually very valuable, wouldn't you say?"

Danny nodded dumbly, Before turning to Batman curiously, "Are you related to Jason?"

Batman's smirked but Danny couldn't tell, before relying, "in a way…"

Danny stated pouting, "Bruce the hero job is very Dangerous, even for a forty year old billionaire-"

Bruce sighed before accusing, "Who you calling forty? I just so happen to be 35 thank you…and how would you know?"

Danny stayed quiet, avoid Bruce's questioning gaze. Raising his voice sternly, Bruce stressed, "Dann-y"

Danny mumbled, "I may or may not stop the evil ghosts who try to come into the human realm, but I gave up on being the hero."

Bruce asked Danny as he took him towards the stairs towards Wayne Manor, "Why didn't you tell me you had powers Danny? Let alone powers you used to fight-your only 7 for crying out loud!"

Danny mentally noted, Bruce was way to overproctective like his sister, then told Bruce, "I'll tell you... everyone for that matter...but can we do it all at once?"

Bruce sighed as he went ot gather his little Brats into the room so the youngest member of the Wayne Family can FULLY explain his past.

 **(A/N): Here is the other half of Chapter 9... Hope you like it, and enjoy...**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Revealing a Phantom

When everyone gathered into the living room, Danny gulped before standing before them, with a timid look on his face.

He asked in a soft voice, "Promise me, that no matter what i tell you, you won't get mad?"

This left them with curious and confused faces, before Bruce answered, "Oh course we won't get me at you"

Danny nodded, before begining his tale, "we'll...um...you know how...um Jazzy was taking care of me because of my parents death...and i said it was because of a car accident...well it wasn't a car accident. A...uh...person from the future came back in time to insure his future, and to do that he had to kill my parents...if Jazzzy was home then she would be with my parents right know and i'd be with Meany Masters. I never really told anyone this but i have powers that you wouldn't imagine nor understand completly. 14 years agos, my Mother was messing with ectoplasm, while on he last week before Labor was to be indueds-I'll get to how i know what that means in a minute- anyway, well, and chemical explosion happened sending her in Labor but what no one knew at the time was that the ectoplasm changed the childs DNA a little bit, making them a hybrid of sorts...when they grew up it took 2 to every 1 year for the physical body to develop, while the mind developed normally. So if that was 14 years ago the child would be-"

Bruce continued, "you would have a 7 year old body but the mind of a teenager...why didn't you tell us when you first got here?"

Danny sighed before stating, "Because my powers are what caused my parents death, it caused me to go to Arkham, it got Jazzy fired and it got 2 of the worst villians mankind has know on my trail"

Damian asked confused, "Wait but you said a guy from the future killed your parents?"

By know tears where freely falling from Danny's face, he answered in a whimper, "He's me from the future. if i lost my loved ones, then i would turn to Vlad, who would do what ever it took to make me just like him, hell bent on braking my goody-too-shoes moral code. _Inevitabley_ turning me into Pure Evil...i tried to stop him but he was too powerful..."

No one moved or talked as the little hybrid cried the last of his sentences, "He escaped into the one place i could never go. And now that he's found away back to the human world...he's gonna come after me, to make sure that he is still teh future personally. he wants to personally break me and turn me into a mini him."

Danny curled up into a ball on the floor, crying his eyes out. He knew it was only a matter of time before Dan returned for him, he's seen it in his dream visions. Danny lifted his head up when he felt a pair of arms around, him, to see the second youngest Damian, holding him.

Damian whipered to confort Danny, "i'll protect you baby bro, i won't let him hurt you"

Dick commented, "Yeah we'll make sure he never gets his hands on you!"

Stephanie came over to Danny and gave him a hug saying, "Thank you for telling us Danny. I can't imagine how your even handling this. But i Promise you, the Bat Family will keep their eyes on you, protect and be there for you."

Bruce, Tim, and Cassie said, "Amen"

While Jason said, "He won't know what hit him if he comes after you!"

Little did any of them know, that this would be the last peaceful night they would get as a Family. Because With Vlad busy, Dan has the perfect opportunity to Kidnap his younger self...

 **(A/N): Well here was the ever so need reveal. Next Chapter while be Dan's POV, and then it wil go back to third person.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Dan**

He really shoud have rethinked the plan over, because from his point in the ghost zone there hasn't been one portal open in weeks. Don't get him wrong he can make portals at will but that would only make it much more suspisous, and he didn't need clockwork on his back even if the old geezer couldn't see him due to taking him out of the timeline, and basically making him invisible to him and the observants. However there is one great out come about this: he gained a new power. He's able to give his younger self nightmares and actually be able to interact in them scareing the child more. it poetic almost. his favorite one so far is the most resent one

In the dreamworld, danny was drawing on the concret outside during the recreational period with chalks, when his arms, desided to draw a different picture, a more evil picture...

in the drawing it showed thousands of burnt buildings, and wrecked cars, and bodies littering the streets, with two people in the air, hovering over them in the blood red skies. A figure with blue skin, red eyes, muscles, a fork tongue, pointed ears, and flaming white hair. stood smirking in the sky holding an unconscious black hair child, whom was wearing the baby blue pjs Danny was allowed to wear while in Arkham. The taller figure looked to be laughing with gleam at the destruction-

and that was when his younger self fell out of his daydreaming to stare unmoving at the picture before him before giving a blood curling scream of terror...

Soon, yes soon he will have his younger self in is grasps, were he can mold him and train him to be a dictator rulling with an evil fist. But first he has to fake the younger ones death, that way no: Vlad, Populas, and absolitly no Jazz or any of the Bat clan would think other wise. But first he has to find a portal, stalk i guess you could say his younger self after he found him that is, find teh best route to fake said death, and kidnap little Danny. Yes soon things will be going as it should be...HIS WAY!

He was close, so close to breaking his younger self. He now only need to acquire his younger self, so he can start the next phase. However he can't have the Bat snoopying around while he tries to kidnap his younger self. But how-

Dan smirked a very evil smirk, as he loomed over the Wayne Manor, creating multiple doubles right before diving into the house to search for the little halfa.

He locked any and all door that was either empty or had a memeber of the bat family in them. He finally came across a room, which had dozens of stuff animals in it, and had little rockets on the ceiling with stars and planets painted on the walls, with a bed in the left corner of the room.

Holding a peaceful and sleeping Danny.

His little ghost scenes going off, but it didn't wake the kid. Dan stalked foreward, never faultering in his evil grin. He picked the little the halfa up, jostling his head a little so Danny's head rested in the crook of Dan's arm. One of his doubles came into the room, and grabbed a the blanket hanging of the bed and wrapped it around the Halfa, that way when Dan was flying to the portal he opened the wind wouldn't wake Danny up.

 **(A/N): TWO CHAPTERS IN A DAY!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: His Death

Dan's plan was perfect, every excruciating detail was planed, to the very max. Little Danny would be found-or rather a double looking like Danny (He can alter DNA if he had to) that showed his inner organ where taken out, and he was resewn up. The blood was the hardest to fake, but since his younger self was sound asleep and was a very deep sleeper, he never felt the pint of blood taken or did he notice Dan create enough copies to plaster over the crime scene. All in all the police were shocked at how some monster could do this to a child.

When Danny did awaken, he felt oddly strange, He felt...homesick. His seven year old body winning over his 14 year old mine, cause tears to prick at the edges of his eyes, which soon fell down his face. He noticed the room he was in was not his room, not any of his new siblings or Bruce's room. It wasn't even a room, but space filled with Green skies, and purple floating doors. Which frightened the child greatly.

It was then that a sinister voice teased, "Aw is that tear's I see Danny-boy? You've grown that weak over the course of 2 months."

Danny screamed in terror and hid under his blanket trying to hid from the voice of his future self. Whom just grabbed the child and carried him out the room, ravishing the waves of fears radiating off his quivering and trembling past self.  
Danny gulped out, "You won't get away with Kidnapping me-"

Dan smirked before replying, "Oh won't I? You see younger Me. Everyone including your new family will find out, if they haven't already your staged gruesome death. Any and all hope that you miraculously survived will be gone...so...you're all mine now!"

Danny whimpered as he rasped out, "Where are you taking me?"

Dan stated, "Why, I'm taking you to our new home, Danny."

Danny half screamed half cried out, "NO! I want to go HOME!"

Dan chuckled but said no more, than walked closer and closer to a very Familiar palace, no - Castle...Pariah Dark's to be exact. Danny tried wiggling out of Dan's tight yet almost protective grasp, But only ended up giving up with in 3 seconds due to Dan's glowing yellow hand draining his energy.

They entered the castle and head towards the throne room, with very unfriendly familiar faces, grinning mercilessly at the child. Danny gulped before gripping Dan's chest suit tightly in fright, burying his face in it trying to hid from the big meanies.

He didn't know why his body was acting this way, but he had a feeling that his fear of his future has him on innocent mood right now trying to survive in his presence.

Dan dropped Danny on the throne, before facing his partners, before replying, "Begin stage 3. Skulker, do you have his room built yet?"

Said person responded, "Yes"

Dan continued and ever so slightly glanced at Danny every few seconds, "Walker, Fright I'm hoping you obtained the Infa-Map?"

The two where about to reply when Danny asked, "What did you do to Frostbite!?" alarmed. Dan turned to his younger with a raised brow, so Danny continued, "Frostbite is the keeper of the Infa-Map. So answer me what did they do to Frostbite?"

Walker responded cruelly, "We arrested them for harboring an ancient artifact that belonged at the Castle, punk!"

Danny growled, eyes burning green with his fist clenched and glowing green, before his eyes changed into an icy blue, as did his hands. Thrusting his hands forward, an ice beam shot out of his hands and froze walker while Danny turned to Fright floating up out of the chair-

Dan mussed, "So you did learn a new power...so tell me Danny who taught you before you froze to death?" smirkingly, as he walked up on the child and brought him down to sit on the chair as his yellow glow drained some of his energy again, canceling Danny's attack.

Danny slumped back against the throne, as his eyes drooped some, as he stared at Dan, "Frostbite...helped me...control them and master them..."

After taking a few calming breaths he glanced at Dan who was leaning against the side of the throne, asking, "Why are we in Pariah's Castle?"

Dan stated, "We are here, Danny because we are the rightful owners of this castle. I'm the King of All Ghosts while you're the Prince of All Ghosts."

 **(A/N): Here is Chapter 12. When Danny Defeated Pariah Dark it was the week before TUE in this timeline. And after TUE he got his ice powers, accidentally falling in a portal to the farfrozen and meeting frostbite and the infa-map.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Dan's Evil Plan**

Danny was gaping at Dan, as he finished that last sentence. How was it even possible? When the throne room doors opened, Dan turned to see Ghost Writer walk in with a big box resting on the Box Ghost back as they neared the two royals.

Dan asked with an evil glint in his eye, "Are you sure this will work GW?"

Ghost Writer, opened the box and pulled out the Crown of Fire and Ring of Rage, Placing them on a nearby pedestal. Then proceeded to grab more things from the box. A golden crown, with a green gem in the middle was lite with eternal silver flame like Dan's flaming hair.

Taking the crown out of Ghost Writers hands, Dan turned to face Danny, stating, "Welcome to your new life Danny-Boy!"

Then he placed the crown on Danny's head, which sent electroneuro signal through his brain, making his body glow a sick orange, locking any and all of his 14 year old mind leaving a very vulnerable 7 year old mind.  
Danny's eyes closed before opening, to Dan's shock they where still his ecto green eyes, but they where clouded. Danny looked up at Dan, before a huge smile came on his face as he leaped out of the chair, and latched onto Dan's chest crying, "DADDY!"

Time froze, as Dan's left eye twitched, before trying to unlatch his younger self from his body. Dan turned to Fright Night who was the only one that stayed since the whole Infa-Map thing, demanding, "Rally up ALL the Ghost, it's time for them to meet their Prince."

Danny asked real cutely, "Daddy can i go play?!"

Dan rolled his eyes before smirking stating, "Sorry son, but as the Prince of All Ghost's you need to be accustom to the Ghost Zone Law's-"

Danny pleaded, "But Daddy!?-"

It was then that Danny began to sway, the orange glow back in full force, as black spots clouded his vision as he fell forward, collapsing on the floor, with his little crown rolling off his head, as he fainted. Leaving a baffled older self, and a pleased hunter.

Skulker commented, who just reentered the room with a sly smirk, "Well that was easy, enough-"

Dan interrupted, "I didn't do anything to him though, so he shouldn't have passed out like that. i wonder..." He trailed off as he hoisted Danny onto his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, taking off towards his Son's new room.

Dan thought to himself about Danny calling him Daddy? Was it something to do with the crown he made, or was it just his younger self's 7 year old brain trying to cope with the situation. Either way he had to make sure the Cheese-head didn't try to take this opportunity and try to take the child.

Fright Night entered the room, before stating, "All the ghost should be here by noon, My King!"

Dan glared at Fright for shouting but none the less nodded back to him. Upon coming to Danny's new room, he laid the kid on the bed, tucking him in and brushing a stray hair behind his left ear. Then Dan jerked his head as he jumped up wondering, 'were did that come from?' Before he sighed and left the room, needing to talk to Technus about some Flaws in his new invention.

 **(A/N): He is the next chapter. In the next chapter we're gonna check up on the Bat Family! And before anyone asks Dan for the most part is faking the father/son thing but even Danny can melt his heart.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The Truth**

When Danny woke up it was due to the fact that his head was throbbing so horribly. Blinking his eyes opened as he gripped his head, he soon froze seeing the room he was in. Danny jumped out of the bed and towards the door, quickly running through it due to humans-being-the-ghost, and tried to find the exit out of Pariah's Castle without his older self knowing.

However he didn't have any luck, when someone announced, "Well, well, well what do we have here?"

Turning around slowly Danny saw Johnny 13 behind him with his arms crossed over his chest, leaning on the wall. Gulping Danny slowly backed up till he hit something sturdy yet firm, looking up with fearful eyes at menacing red.

The eyes seemed to smirk, as they responded, "You're not trying to run away are you Danny?"

Danny gulped before stating, "No...i had a head ache...and went looking for...you?"

Dan sighed before turning to Johnny, "You. Make sure he's in the throne room in half and hour. And you Danny-boy are going back to your room? Basically chucking the young half ghost back into his room, whom landed with an 'Umf', Dan went to the computer lab where one Nicoli Technus was at.

Meanwhile in the human realm...

Even after seeing the body and getting a DNA and blood conformation, the Bat Family did believe Danny was truly De- Gone. But out of all the Bats the one affected the most was Damian. Over the time Danny stayed with the Wayne Family, Danny and Damian bonded, almost like how a twin does to one another. And it was this bond that told Damian that not only was Danny in trouble but also NOT dead.

Bruce sighed after trying to find so digital recording from Danny's room to see how he was kidnapped, But all he go was a black clock covering it up for about 5 minutes before it was gone along with a little hybrid wrapped in his blanket. The audio was working but the kidnappers didn't talk.

He doubted it was anybody from Arkham since they managed to lock all the doors from the outside, before going into Danny's room which was locked on the inside, on the 3rd floor of the Manor. It had to be some type of Ghost but Vlad was either butting up a very good poker face or he honestly didn't know where the little hybrid was. And this worried Bruce as he though of the Big Family meeting the night Danny was kidnapped. The Ghost from the future, couldn't have found Danny...right?

Damian called out to the press as he walked into the Manor really Pissed, "My Brother is NOT DEAD!", before slamming the door making the sound radiate through out the house as he huffed in annoyance and walked towards the living room.

Dick, even though he called in for a Family Emergency, had to go back to Buldhaven for the Finals, as did Jason, and Stephanie. The only ones not in school because Bruce called them in sick, was Tim, Cassie and Damian. But it didn't stop his second youngest from trying to be a detective and actually search the crime scene that was literally a mile from the house.

Tim sighed as he asked his brother, "Did you find anything new?"

Damian nodded before pulling out a little evidence bag he took from the bat cave to collect evidence. In the bag was a swab of blood, and a piece of hair, but the funny thing is the ectoplasm that they new that was in Danny's DNA and Blood was deteriorating the blood, like it didn't mix right together with the blood. And if that was Danny's blood, well Danny wouldn't have survived his first year with that in his blood system let alone his matrix.

All in all the Bats know had proof that Daniel 'Danny' James Fenton/Phantom/Wayne was still alive...but the question remains where is he?

 **(A/N): Here is the next Chapter. I have decided that if i didn't update in a at least a week i would post two chapters but it might not continue like that. Here is a reminded: ALL portals to the ghost zone is locked not even Wulf can make a portal due to his claws being removed, the only one that can do it is Dan.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The Coronation**

When Dan strolled into the Laboratory, it was too a nervous Technus chucking thinks in one pile will setting others in a different pile. An annoyed look crossed Dan's face as he hummed at the technological ghost.

Technus turned towards the King, "I'm guessing you want the updated, on the Princes Crown?"

At Dan's harden glare, Technus floated over to a lab table which had wires connected to Danny's crown.

Technus pulled the wires off and handed it to Dan, saying "I fixed some of the bugs, like it warring the Ghost Child's powers down to near empty. Along with the function of if the crown is on he acts 7, and with a flip of a switch if you want him to be the rebellious teen then when the crown comes off he's 14, if not when crown is removed, he remains 7. A new function was added though, it likes the child's physical and mental health, to this device which is voice activated. So say as if you wanted to check the boys power level, temp. or ectoplasmic usage it is at your disposal."

Dan grinned stating, "Excellent!, now get back to work on the shield for the castle keying in Danny's signature so whether human or ghost he can't get out. And make sure the same with Plasmius only he can't get in."

And with that he walked out and towards the throne room, filled with all the most vile ghosts in the ghosts zone.

Dan announced, "As your new King of All Ghosts, I have a few rules and standards to make-DON'T EVEN DARE try to interrupt me Walker!" He hissed at the end.

He continued, "As you all know all portal to the human world, whether natural or man made, as been destroyed. Only if i allow it will you get to go into the human world. Now for more personal matters:

Walker, any and all charges against the Prince will be dropped immediately.

Skulker, you can't have his pelt or head. But you can be a body guard for him.

Spectra, you can't feed of his misery either, in fact you are to be no where within a mile of the prince.

Nocturne, No Nightmares for him but, i will allow a small window of time for you to feed off of human nightmares.

Undergrowth, You are in charge of keeping the Zone healthy, as well of making sure to a little someone won't escape his Faith.

Ghost Writer, you will be the Princes' tutor in all academic studies.

Lunch-lady you and Box Ghost, can terrorize the kid all you want as long as you don't physically hurt him.

If anyone, and i mean anyone see's or hears about Plasmius you are to report to me!

Now that i have stalled enough lets bring out the guest of honor..."

When Johnny brought the steaming and fighting Danny into the room, He immediately tried to ghostly wail Dan, but Johnny grabbed him and held the kids mouth closed.

Dan stated, "As you can see he's not very happy to be here but I'm about to change that"

Dan then proceed to place the crown on Danny's head as he flailed to be let go. Once the crown was on his head, his body glowed orange, as his eyes got sleepy. He blinked a few times before phasing out of Johnny 13's hands on floated over to Dan, grabbing his hand and asking, "What's going on Daddy?"

By saying that sentence the whole room gasped in shock of how the usually fighting, rebellious, hardheaded ghost kid turned to a calm and slightly scared kid, hold a Genocide creators hand and willingly called the monster Dad?!

Dan smirked before addressing the ghosts, "i present to you Prince Phantom!"

 **(A/N): He's the Next Chapter People. I haven't decided how it should play it off from here, but i have choices:**

 **A) Dan and Vlad fight while some of the ghosts turn on dan, kidnapping danny again to the human world, as Vlad's prisoner and son.**

 **B)Bruce and the gang find a portal to the GZ, in a time Dan gives Danny his 14 year old mind to him, Dan turns them into Ghosts, but Dan still keeps Danny.**

 **C) similar to B but in the end Bat man and his crew save Danny but live in the Ghost Zone helping him on his trials to be the next King**

 **or..**

 **D) Dan grows a heart and actually feels paternal feelings towards Danny, and convinces Bruce to have half of the rights to him, but allows Dan to remain king of the ghost zone. Kind of having it where: Danny stays in human realm during school, but during breaks and some holidays goes to GZ.**

 **Either way, its a 50 50 chance, it will go any of the way i written above or i dream of a better ending. SO VOTE!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 20: Plasmius**

Vlad was not happy. Not only had he lost any right to the child he desperatly diserve but the same child also goes and gets himself kidnapped-he would never believe his little badger was killed unless he saw it with his own eyes and even then he would be uncertain. Burning the newspaper, he marched into his lab, and for the first time in 14 years turned back on his Portal. Floating through the ghost zone he noticed how florished the zone looked unlike last time.

What he didn't expect was to be meet with emptiness. He would deal with it later, right know he needed Skulker.  
Upon finding Skulker he was surprised to meet the end of a barrel of one of his many ectoplasmic weapons.

Plasmius growled, "I'd advise you point your toys somewhere else besides my person."

Skulker, narrowed his eyes before complying, "Sorry Plasmius, the Zones-Changed since you vanished."

Vlad raised an eye saying, "Really how so?"

Skulker stated, "A new Ghost King was crowned along with his...uh...son the Prince. Also your a convict know"

Vlad yelled, "WHAT! That throne was suppose to be MINE! And what do you mean by Convict i haven't been convicted of any crimes-"

Skulker interrupted, "The King says otherwise. And for what it's worth, you shouldn't get even more on his bad side-"

Vlad continued, "Who'd they put on the throne anyways, cause there isn't a ghost in there that i can't bet-"

Skulker stated, "You haven't been in the ghost zone for 14 years, and in that time a- i guess you could say NEW ghost came and took over. And he recently did what no one could."

Vlad growled, "And what's that?"

Skulker smirked replying, "Got the Whelp out of the way"

This shocked Vlad into silence, before he mumbled, "He really is dead them..."

Skulker made a face of confusion before he dismissed it, remember what the king said about the- his Prince's location.

He was about to fly away when Vlad stated, "Wouldn't his ghost still be around or did he kill him in both forms?"

Skulker lied, "He obliterated the Whelp...he's not coming back"

Vlad charged an ecto-blast and blasted the little floating island to smithereens, before turning to the discretion of the castle to have a very LONG 'chat;' with the king. All the while ignoring Skulker's pleas to not go towards it, but finally stated bitterly, "Well it's you funeral, Plasmius!"

 **(A/N): And here is chapter 20. Skulker's confusion is due to the fact that Dan only mentioning stealing Danny from the human world, not about staging his death. And with the portals out, minus plasmius's, Danny couldn't get out nor could human's come in.**

 **Okay I've got this song stuck in my head...If you readers can finish the song part i right i will update the next to chapter quicker... so here we go!:**

 **ohhhhh/It seems like i can finally rest my head on something real/i like the way that feels/ohhhh/its as if you know me better then i ever knew myself/i love how you could tell ...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: The Royals and the Fool**

The Castle was different from the last time Vlad had seen it...it seemed more...flourished, updated...and occupied. Walking closer to the castle he noticed how heavily guarded it was so slipping into invisibility he passed them through the castle gates and into the main hall, floating towards the throne room.

He was shocked to say the least that the so called King, only looked like he was in his early 20s. There was no way that the new so called King ended his Little Badger, it was impossible.

He couldn't ponder anymore due to the fact that the king suddenly whipped his head towards Vlad's direction glaring venomously, as he commanded, "Turn Visible Plasmius!"

With his usual smirk, Vlad appeared in the throne room, not at all concerned by the very dangerous look the king gave him.

Vlad asked calmly, "So your the new King-"

Dan bellowed in a hiss, "Get. Out."

Vlad faltered slightly but continued speaking, "I know I'm unannounced but i just could stay away when i heard a new king was crown along with his...prince. I had to come by to con graduate you in person-"

Dan hissed, "Cut the Crap Plasmius, why are you really hear?!"

Ever since Vlad made his entrance into the room, Dan's flaming hair began to grow with his rage, like embers does when people chant her name.

Vlad frowned but none the less, stated, "Is it true to killed young Phantom?"

Dan narrowed his eyes before replying smugly, "Why, yes i did kill the little brat. It was a shame really all his hidden power and talents wasted. If only he wasn't so rebellious he may have lived." Dan grinned, lying if not at all but most of what was laced out of his venomous mouth.

Vlad narrowed his eyes, "Any particular reason for ending Da- Phantom?" he stammered at the end.

Dan got out of his chair walking calmly towards the older hybrid, before stating in the most cold, cruel voice, "Because it was about time the inevitable happened, wouldn't you agree. Know i believe i asked kindly before so know...Vlad Masters/Plasmius you are banished from this Castle, Banished from my Kingdom, and Banished from the Ghost Zone. So please take your leave Immediately!-"

A shriek voice echoed through out the halls towards the throne room, ragged and hoarse as the voice came closer to the room. Before either ghosts had a change to turn towards it the castle began to freeze. Dan turned towards the rushing skeleton, whom was yelling for the king, "SIR! Sir! The Prince! He's experiencing a power spike! He can't control it!"

Dan cursing under his breathe told the skeleton guards, "Escort Plasmius back to his portal, and destroy it-Permanently. While i go deal with my...son." the Last part was voiced in a very paternal worried voice.

As Vlad was being escorted out of the castle he created an invisible clone, to follow the distressed king. And what he found...he couldn't believe...

Where King Dan to, contained a young child no older then 8 shaking uncontrollable while, not only crying ice droplets but also screaming in pure agony as green AND blue waves of ectoenergy and ice energy was forced out of his lungs. But that wasn't what he could believe, the boy wasn't glowing like a ghost. No he was...HUMAN, and if the Blue eyes leaking ice tears, and the raven black hair shaking on his head was any clue to him. Then the piercing Ghostly Wail was a dead give away.

 **(A/N): Here is the next chapter. So here is the main question: Should Dan destroy Vlad? or should Vlad take Danny Back?**


	19. IMPORTANT AN

A/N: Okay so all of people want Vlad destroeyed or at least out of the picture and they also want dan to become a more paternal figure to danny along with BatMan. Whom at the moment is researching on everything dealing with ghosts When he comes up on the Fenton Ghost Portal, in his research.

SO since school stats in like litteraly 6 days, i think im gonna make a chapter each month, and possible it will be two per month. Anyways...i'm going to go with the mass majority of the votes, and Have Dan like an unstopable monster, who has a heart, which brings his humanity back and whatnot so yeaah!

Okay last point...THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED, LIKED, FAVORITED OR FOLLOWED! This is basically the only story i have written that has gotten more than like 5 reviews or favorites. But i have this question and i want complete honesty:

Should i put the rest of Oceanica Book 1: Heir to the Throne, and Book 2. Or shoud i scrap the whole thing...Because not many people seemed to be interested in it. AND IT IS NOT LITTLE MERMAID AT ALL, i only placed that as the subject because basically it deals with the oceans, and stuff like that but there is no red head mermaids wishing to have legs. But like i said i want coomplete honesty on it and i would be really greatful, to have some peoples opinion, its 13 or something chapters long on my computer but i only posted like 6 or 7 chapters of it so yeah.

Thanks Again!


	20. The Real Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Inner turmoil.**

He was having another nightmare, he knew this but it didn't make the nightmare any less real. He was in Gotham with his adoptive family, about to play outside with his brothers and sisters in the big pool, when the door bell rang, but unlike the cheery sounding door bell he's used to, it was an eery ring, making the hairs on his arms and his neck stick on end. Some how he knew who was at the door even before the door opened, or the first gun shot was heard.

Vlad had always promised Danny that, no matter what he did, he would always be able to get to him, even if he lived with real superheros. Alfred, was instantly killed by the shot, dropping to the floor in front of the door, as numerous mounts of goons flooded the house gathering every occupant in it. into the living room, where one Vladimir Masters waited with a snarky smirk, with his pompous pose. Seeing Danny only heightened the smirk, as his eyes grew possessively over the young halfa. Soon everyone was either sitting or had a bullet wound in their thigh causing them to sit on the floor. All Except Danny who was hoarded over near the Man behind everything.

Vlad spoke to Bruce first, " you are going to terminate the adoption of one Daniel James Fenton immediately or one of your other wards will be fatally injured, just like your dear old butler." very calmly, yet there was a threatening roar behind it all.

Bruce frowned, and seethed with rage, as he nodded his head. Vlad then turned to the College boy, Dick, "Um, oh yes, your his first ward Richard was it? You are to burn any and all photos you have of little Daniel here in all of y'all possession. I want no traces left behind of him, While shredded then Burns any paper evidence there is of him."

Soon any and all accounts that Danny even lived there vanished, before he had every last Bat stand in a row facing them, on the back wall. Danny tried to walk towards one of them, bet Vlad's cruel hand landed on his shoulder stopping him.

Vlad called, "Jose and Jèsus, hold Daniel for me"

He then proceeded to thrown Danny roughly towards the two mentioned people, who wrapped their big hands around Danny's tiny wrists, holding him still.

Lighting his hand with Pink Ecto-Energy, He aimed at the youngest Bat, before Danny came into their lives...Damian.  
Danny pleaded, "VLAD! DON'T HURT HIM! STOP!", near hysteria, and hyperventilation. A loud thud landed to the ground a moment later, as poor Damian's body graced the floor to its faith. Then Vlad proceeded to kill to tow girls off swiftly with a hole through their stomachs, both finding their place on the floor.

(A/N: A perfect song for right know would be Lithium by Evanescence)

Tim and Jason, put up some fight but not a lot, but before being killed mercilessly, they glanced a look at their frightened brother, Danny, whom not only was shaking very badly, that it looked like an earthquake was rocking his body, but was also breathing a little to quickly for his good health. With a floodgate of tears trailing down his red rosy cheeks.

Dick was the next to fall, whom stood brave and straight into Vlad's face as the attack hit him, not screaming or flinching an inch. Bruce was being held back by 5 goons, whom immediately jumped back as Vlad aimed for him.

Bruce closed his eyes, tears shamelessly falling down his face, whispered, "I'm sorry Danny, But this was all your Fault"

Before he was left without a head. Vlad turned towards the screaming child, No one noticed that before his body fell Bruce was possessed by Vlad's double.

Vlad then whispered in Danny's ear, "Now, time to make you my perfect ghost son!"

Before he shot his hand thrown Danny's chest glowing a Dark Purplish Black Ecto-Energy.

Danny shot up in bed screaming, wave after wave after wave of Ghostly Wails, and Ice Wails. Tears froze before falling from his face, as his vocal cords burned from the ecto energy but was soothed by the ice energy completely cancelling out any damage to them.

He noticed arms wrap around him, as he slowly stopped his wailing and crying. He notice the arms belong to Dan but didn't care as he hugged him, sobbing softly into his shoulder.

 **(A/N): Here is the next Chapter. School just started so yeah. FYI no this will not be discontinued if anything it gives me a way to relax form hours of homework. SO yeah the thing you voted for will begin next chapter.**


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: R.I.P.

Vlad was almost paralysis by what he saw: It wasn't the fact that Danny was screaming his powers off in human form, no the dangers of that barely registered in his head, as he witness the young halfa grabbed a hold of Danny and hold him as he sobbed his eyes out. No one realized the little blue puffs floating out of the little hybrids mouths, every time he sobbed, no one except Dan. Who tensed, scaring Danny into opening his eyes and looking at him in worry.

Dan released his hold on Danny, and stood in front of him, as if to protect him. Dan hissed out, "Show yourself Plasmius!"

Vlad shifted into invisibility, with a heated glare on his face. Vlad snarled, "Get your Filthy hands off of MY SON!"  
When Danny looked around one of Dan's legs his who body began to tremble as he started to say, "no..no..no..stay back..go away!" getting louder with each word, backing into the wall.

Growing even scared when Vlad advanced towards them.

Dan narrowing his eyes stated, "I don't believe you realize the situation Plasmius, you have no rule here, you have no authority in MY Zone, My Kingdom, My Castle, and in My Sons' room. Least of all the authority to boss ME, your KING around like a little servant! No i won't get away from your GOD-son. In fact I'm about to get rid of the zones biggest problems...YOU!"

With that last word he launched off towards Vlad with Black Ectoenergy in his hands, and eyes, calling forth his Necromancy energy (Dark Energy), as he thrust his hand towards Vlad's chest.

Vlad seeing the attack activated an ecto shield smirking before being dumbfounded as Dan broke through his shield in less than a millisecond from when his black hand touched it. Vlad only had time to cry out in surprise when the hand meet its mark on his chest, going threw the skin, muscle and bone to penetrate and wrap around his rapidly beating, close to Ventricular Fibrillation, Heart. His pupils dilated to small grain sized balls, as his heart was brutally ripped out of his chest. The light died out of his eyes, as collapsed as the bodies in Danny's nightmare did.

Danny slowly caught his breath, as he ran into Dan's arms, whispering, "is the bad man gone Daddy?"

As his 7 year old mind finally overloaded his 14 year old mind which was fluctuating by fear and paranoia, trying to settle down in the deeps of Danny's subconscious.

 **(A/N): Here is chapter 20! YEAH ISN'T THAT NEAT I'VE REACHED CHAPTER 20 AND THERE IS STILL MORE TO COME!**

 **Okay lets play a game of would-you-rather:**

 **1\. Would you rather: Danny to break free of the spell of the crown or Batman freeing him?**

 **2\. Would you rather: Dan and Bruce fight for Danny's paternal figure or the 1/2 a year with Bruce and 1/2 a year with Dan learning to become the Prince?**


	22. Hey Miss Me

SO i know ive been gone a really long time, and i actually have no excuse for not posting anything up. I believe my Arkham story was set up to fail even before i actually started typing it because i was basically just going off what i dreamed of and i stopped having that dream and had an even crazier dream that i could barely remember bits and pieces of. It is not up for adoption but if someone wants to do a one shot from were i left off, message me with your idea and i will allow you too. I know you guys probably don't care about my Oceanica stories and probably think its dumb, but i started that 3 years ago stopped and last year rewrote it from scratch before finding the actual written story, and my friends at school like it and think it is a cool idea, but i really want your oppinion on it. Slugterra stories im done with not even gonna try to resotre, reedit or attempt so anyone wants to adopt them message me. I'm mainly going to do one-shots from my dreams so if you want me to continue one of them let me know with the reviews or pms. I really enjoy seeing the favoriteing of Arkham go up, it brightens my day and i'm sorry im dropping on yall but i just can't find away where Danny, Dan, and the Bat Clan can get along. If you want the chapters i have saved on my computer Review saying Yes Please! I believe it is only 2 chapters at most but its something.

I have other ideas for stories im going to post on a section called One Hit Wonder or something like that in about a few weeks. This is not me giving up...completely...but me putting these fanfictions on the back burner. SO Read OCEANICA SERIES PLEASE! DESPERATENESS FLOWING FROM MY VIENS! MESSAGE ME WITH QUESTIONS, ANY AT ALL RELATING TO MY STORIES ARE WELCOMED! JUST NO FLAMES!

Here is a sneak peak at the begining of a what i somewhat remeber from my dream, hint the name of the unconscious one is suppose to be me but i don't want my name out there even if its my first and middle it would be creapy if people used them in their stories so yeah...(-).(-)

They were trapped. It was a dead end and they were gonna get captured. By capturing the prey they slowed them selfs down even though it is unconscious. The guy with a cloak over his head sheilding his face looked towards the enterance and set teh unconscious body down on the ground before grabbing his partner and climbing up the alley wall to the roof watching as their prey was ushed back to the academy. Master Feyel will not be pleased, but his cover wasn't blown so the plan was still in motion. Little Cloe Abigail will be brought before the Shadow Order.

Tid bit of the Shadow Order: I had a dream once where i walked through this door that when you walk through you instantly turn into a demon until you go back or you are unable to go through. Well my person or character walked thorugh and nothing happen, and as i got closer to the middle of the realm there is this 7 foot talk demented demon with blood shot red eyes, horns huge wings, with a brown body. Talking to a group of 5 people with hoods and me being curious trys to get a better look not knowning that they could sense me and before i woke up when my body collapsed in the dream by an unknown force i heard them mumble beware the Shadow Order...this was 5 years ago people! I was totally confused when i woke up, and i had this bump on my wirst on the medial side anatomically where i fractured it and that was where one of them grabbed my arm before i passed out, and know it hurts every once in a while, from doing nothing.


	23. update pt2

Most of my stories im going to post is flawed in any and all ways. Like grammar, spelling and even missing words. I also take no credit for any of the subject matter in them, only my original character Which ever it is in the story, not the powers (although some i did create), not the chants, marketed character from actual organiations and productions belongs them not me.

Half the stuff i type is either stupid or crazy to beieve. A list is in order:

What is a Myth: fyi half was in a dream

Morganville Vamps Crossover with Myths

Modern Lyoko aka normal day

HP and DP Twins

DP and VP custody battle almost

Vampires and DP

DP and TT xover

Sirens 2065

HWBF5

DP sections of almost story

DP and Charmed Xover

Lost Souls (original Concept)

Code Lyoko Vision

Arkham Chapter

School of Evil...probably wont post this one up

So choose the one that sounds interesting i havev more also but it is in a journal somewhere in my room

P.S. some are short some are long


	24. Chapter 21

Bruce sat at his computer calculating everything of te crime scene. The DNA results were negative to Danny's specific DNA. The body had no bone structure almost like it was made of goo -no ecto goo.

Bruce pressed a button on the bat computer call all of his children to the cave. The brats can down fast as they stood before their mentor and father.

Tim spoke first, "what have you found Bruce?"

Bruce spoke monotoned, "the DNA match was a negative, Danny's still out there somewhere. The body we found was a pile of ecto goo or in other words it was a ghostly clone of your brother. Richard I need you to go to Arkham and talk to Mr. Masters as Nightwing and see if you danger only his cell if not Jason you are his backup an have my permission to sneak into the room and take anything you or I would consider evidence. Tim you are to find his sister and ask her were would someone take Danny to. And who"

Richard winced as his full name was announced. But Damian was the one to speak up, "father why aren't you sending me out?"

Bruce turned towards his biological son stating that, "we are going to the scene of the crime. Finding any and all traces of ecto energy. If we don't find anything we are going to check his room."

Damian nodded then ran up to the bat mobile and jumped in, as everyone else scattered.

?

The comm link activated, "batman it's Nightwing and red hood... Your not gonna believe this but Masters' has been missing for about a week now no one has scene or heard him. Hood found drawings of creatures that we believe were his ghostly enemies. And we found one that's really creepy."

Bruce responded, " bring te to the cave. Me and Damian found some ecto energy atthe crime scene but only one type and it wasn't Danny's. there are about two in his room one stronger than the other. The larger one was at the crime scene."

Tim choose now to voice his concern, "so I talked to his sister. And she got a haunted look on her face when I asked who would take him, before telling me that who ever took him is very bad and is extremely powerful."

?

All the information together, but two of the bat kids were missing. Richard asked Bruce, "uh where is Cassie and Stephanie?"

Bruce told them, "they were given special assignments. Which I will inform you later-"

Tim interrupted as the thought entered his head, "I forgot! Danny's sister said something about a ghost zone and how the portal to this zone has been destroyed basically banishing him from that world unless he was take. To it."

Dick showed the photo Danny drew the day after the chalk incident. Then showed the image of an evil phantom breaking out if a thermos. Everyone shuddered at the images.

Jason dug inside his hood for a second before retrieving a pink squeak toy.

Bruce stared at it with a raised eyebrow, "I didnt know you were into stuff animals Jason especially pink ones but ill remember for your birthday present"

Jason seethed, "NO you nimrod! "

He squeaked the toy roughly creating a loud sound. Ace from the other side of the room started to growl as a bright green little puppy appeared in the room wagging its tail in front of Jason.

Jason announced, "that's why I brought the toy I found it in a picture Danny drew with a green puppy holding the toy with Danny scratching behind its ear.

Cujo then began to growl at the Great Dane, instantly transforming into his huge form. Making Ace growl more before running towards Bruce and hiding behind him. Cujo faced the bat kids until his eyes locked on the toy. Richard chanted, "nice doggy Good doggy"

Cujos tail wagged not be floor as he was about to pounce. Then with great force he jumped towards Jason transforming into his puppy form as he landed on a wide eyed Jason who was slob sees in. Puppy drool. He hissed out, "not a word leaves this room about it"

Bruce reached down to pick up cujo who sniffed him then arfed a cute arfe. Messing with the collar Bruce read allowed, "Cujo. Owner: Danny Phantom. If found please return to ghost portal in one piece."

Cujos ears drooped suddenly by the mention of his masters name, and began to whine.

⏳3 hours later⌛

Richard announced, "in the Arkham possessions I found this scroll with Danny's inmate number of it. I guess it's his."

Rolling the scroll on the floor the bat family saw the infa map with astondished eyes of wonder as they looked at the picture some moving around as of it was tracking them. Damian looked at each carefully until he saw the one ghost that haunted his baby brother.

Damian exclaimed, "father look! It's that evil ghost! Apparently he's a…king!"

Bruce looked at the image then his mouth dropped as another figure appeared right by himself after the one in from of disappeared. This one was a cute little seven yea old with electric green eyes and pure white hair with a silver crown with the green gem on it. He breathed, "Danny..."

Everyone was holding on for he scroll at the time as it opened the portal goths ghost zone taking them to their long lost family member.

...

In the ghost zone near the castle a green swirling vortex appeared and chunked the bat clan out. Bruce noticed right away that this was the home of the ghosts due to the green sky's and floating creatures paying no mind to them. Richard spotted one of the ghosts from Danny's drawings. The princess. Richard slowly approached her asking, "excuse me miss but we're kind of lost. We're looking for a friend of ours and we can't seem to find them, could you help us?"

Princess Dora looked at Richard before spotting terser if the bat clan, "might I ask who you are lookin for first-cujo?"

Said green puppy barked happily before chewing on his toy again. Bruce stepped foreword to address Dora, stating that, "we are looking for my adoptive son, Danny?"

Dora gasped as if it shocked her, "prince Daniel has a mortal family?!"

Damian asked, "prince?"

Dora decomposed herself, "yes after our king Dan phantom to reign of the gx a rumor spread about their being a prince which was confirmed two days ago prince Daniel phantom. "

Bruce asked the ghost maiden, "Danny was kidnapped about a week ago, with the kidnapper staging his death. But we had reason to believe he wasn't dead. Can you take us to him?"

Dora stated, "oh course anything to help the prince"

Time skip-

The palace doors opened as Dan sat on his thrown talking to his advisor Ghost Writer. Danny was playing with some ghost blocks next to the thrown lifting his head when the doors opened.

A huge grin speed across his face as he screamed in joy, "dada!"

Before he took out into a sprint towards the bat clan, but he was intercepted by Dan appearing and grabbing the ghost child by the waist before sneering at the uninvited guest.

Dan sneered, "what do you think you are doing barging into my throne room, our home demanding my son to come to you"

Bat man did his best bat glare starting, "Danny is not your child! He is my adopted son!"

Danny tugged on dans cap asking innocently, "Daddy why are you made at dads?"

Both men faced Danny before he pulled Danny to him and turned a dial on his crown away from the bat clans view. Dan h shiver before he hugged Dan stating,"


	25. Update

Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating my stories, the plot bunny and inspiration just vanished. No you can not adopt it, nor is it completely discontinued. I am taking a hiatus on all my stories except my new ones, like my Oceanica ones. Ive rewritten alot of the first book ive made of it and i realized that the chapters already posted where horrible and i wrote this two years ago. College does that to ya, changes your perspective of your own writing. Any how, i have a couple of questions to ask you the readers:

1) How do you like the Idea of Yugi and Yami (YuGiOh not mine) going to Hogwarts (Harry Potter not mine), during season 0, and Yugi is put in Slytherin with Draco plotting something Sinister agaisnt him? Yami would protect yugi the best he could, but when the oricalcum (spell check) is affecting their bond, yugi is left vulnerable. Thoughts.

2) Yugi as a 12 month old baby, reseaves the millenium puzzle, and due to his fasination with puzzles and games even at the young age, solves the puzzle releasing Yami. Yami protects yugi as he is young waiting for when yugi is old enough to understand his feelings for him. Yami is season 0 through out the whole time, being possessive, protective, yet comforting.

3) For those of you who do not know about it, i am attempting to write a book or two about: a teenage girl that has royal blood from the kingdom of Oceanica, trying to claim her rightful throne, all the while battling her inner feelings, her psychotic family, and her sociophatic body guards. That is Book 1. It would realy be helpful if yall read what i have on the Oceanica section of my stories, disregard the little mermaid topic, i just put it as that because it deals with the ocean. I would like if yall read it and reviewed with it and i, after re-editing my full version of it will posted the updated version of it.

Thank you, and hope everyone enjoyed 2016, have a merry christmas and a happy new year!


End file.
